The objectives of our lab projects are: 1. Development of an automated hydrolysis system for proteins and peptides based on the methodology developed in this lab. This methodology has been successfully applied to the analysis of AIDS- related peptides, hepatitis C vaccine, interferons, Pertussis toxin and toxoids as well as erythropoietins. 2. Synthesis of peptides in support of ongoing research and regulatory programs on hepatitis and malaria. 3. Synthesis of oligonucleotides and protein sequence in support of Rubella. Hepatitis virus and malaria projects ongoing within CBER. 4. Development of analytical method for quantiating methionesulfoxide in proteins for research and regulatory work within DBB and CBER.